fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Jack 'Elemental' Fresha
''' '''Jack is the star of the series, Jack Elemental. He is split into six entities (Fire, Water, Ice, Electric, Air, Ground) by Dragoroth, the evil wizard in Jack Elemental. He heads out in search of the wizard, so he can change himself back to normal. Personality Jack has a very confident attitude. He never gives up, and cannot be easily defeated. He tries as hard as he possibly can to return to normal when Dragoroth splits him into six entities. Relationships Family Jack has no known family. Friends/Allies *Robot Heart Rivals Jack does not have any known rivals. Enemies *'Dragoroth': The evil wizard who split Jack into six entities in the game Jack Elemental. Ablilites Jack Elemental In Jack Elemental, he gains elemental attributes when split into six entities. Although not really elements, it is just how they are refered to. They are as follows: *Fire: The red-shirted Jack has pyro powers, similar to the character DREW (by Eltario). **Burn (lvl 1)- A basic fire-type attack **Flame (lvl 5)- 2 MP- A more advanced fire-type attack **Rocket (lvl 12)- 5 MP- A fire-type attack that launches the user at the opponent **Explosion (lvl 17)- 10 MP- A firey explosion causes massive damage **Flamethrower (lvl 24)- 15 MP- Causes rapid damage, using a flamethrower **Pheonix (lvl 30)- 25 MP- Summons a massive Pheonix for a powerful attack *Ice: The white-shirted Jack has cryo powers, allowing him to create ice from oxygen and the ability to freeze. **Icicle (lvl 1)- Hurls a basic shard of ice **Crystallize (lvl 6)- 5 MP- Raises a group of crystals, stabbing the opponents **Mist (lvl 10)- 2 MP- Lowers the opponents accuracy **Freeze (lvl 15)- 7 MP- Freezes the opponent for two turns **Stalagmites (lvl 26)- 12 MP- Causes large ice shards to rain down upon opponents **Glacier (lvl 30)- 25 MP- Raises a large glacier, slowing and freezing opponents *Water: The blue-shirted Jack has hydro powers, which can create artificial hydrogen to bond with the surrounding oxygen in the air, creating water. **Splash (lvl 1)- Launches a small wave at the opponent **Coral (lvl 4)- 8 MP- Turns coral into edible food, healing the target. **Geyser (lvl 14)- 7 MP- Uses underground water to burst through the opponent **Wave (lvl 21)- 12 MP- Summons a large wave to hit all opponents **Dolphin (lvl 27)- 10 MP- Rides a Dolphin to rapidly slap opponents **Jaws (lvl 30)- 25 MP- Summons a swarm of sharks to attack the opponents *Electric: The yellow-shirted Jack has the ability to generate static electricity from seemingly nothing. He can gather large quantities of it. **Zap (lvl 1)- Shocks the opponent; may cause 1-turn paralysis **Shock (lvl 5)- 4 MP- Paralyzes the opponent for 2-3 turns **Current (lvl 10)- 6 MP- Latches a wire onto the opponent, causing damage for the next 3 turns **Shockwave (lvl 20)- 10 MP- Creates a wave of electric energy underground **Thunder (lvl 26)- 12 MP- Creates a thundercloud, randomly damaging opponents 5 times **Tempest (lvl 30)- 25 MP- Creates a massive storm that lasts for 3 turns, randomly damaging opponents *Air: The gray-shirted Jack has aero powers of wind at his side. He can even create tornadoes! **Gust (lvl 1)- Blows the opponent with a simple wind, causing minor damage **Flurry (lvl 4)- 5 MP- Has a low chance of 1-hit-KOing the opponent **Hover (lvl 10)- 10 MP- Holds the target in the air, preventing damage, but Air Jack cannot attack **Whirlwind (lvl 21)- 8 MP- Damages all opponents **Tornado (lvl 27)- 10 MP- Damages all opponents twice **Wind Storm (lvl 30)- 25 MP- Can 1-hit-KO an opponent, and causes the rest massive damage *Earth: The brown-shirted Jack has terra powers; he can control the dirt and rock anywhere on Earth! He has a limited range, though. **Stone (lvl 1)- Hurls a simple stone at the opponent **Boulder (lvl 6)- 2 MP- Hurls a massive boulder at one opponent **Cave-in (lvl 12)- 6 MP- Boulders rain down on the opponents **Mountain (lvl 20)- 10 MP- Raises a mountain out of the ground, causes significant damage **Crust Peel (lvl 27)- 12 MP- Lifts the crust, damaging all opponents **Earthquake (lvl 30)- 25 MP- Causes massive damage to all opponents by shaking the ground Jack Dimensional In Jack Dimensional, he is split into two people: Himself, and Jeld. Jack's attacks: (Do not edit; I have to check my notes) The Fantendo Pit In the Fantendo Pit, Jack is an unlockable character. His moveset is: Entrance: Regular Jack appears, and flashes between the six elemental forms Basic Attack: Creates an aura of temporary flames Side Attack: Throws a shard of ice Up Attack: Creates a small cyclone, but cannot move until finished Finisher: Pulls up the Earth on either end of the Arena, and slams it together in the middle Victory Pose: Jumps in the air, creating a field of static around him Losing Pose: Gets washed away by a wave, after comically running in place (Like in cartoons, such as Scooby-Doo, when Shaggy and Scooby comically run in mid-air before actually moving) Gallery Jack_Fire.png|Fire Jack Jack_Ice.png|Ice Jack Jack_Water.png|Water Jack Jack_Electric.png|Electric Jack Jack_Earth.png|Earth Jack Jack_Air.png|Air Jack ChristmasJackE.png|Christmas Mugshot by Arend Trivia *Hacking the game allows access to play as Regular Jack, but his only attacks are Punch and Kick, which only do 1 damage. It is believed that he was originally used to fight (and lose) to Dragoroth in the beginning. There is also coding for an ultra powerful attack, labeled under him, that would use all six elements (Called Elemental Attack). It may have been for the final boss, but may have been cancelled. *His true surname is Fresha, but he gave 'Elemental' to himself when he was split into six 'elemental' entities *He is one character in the Fantendo Pit will all of the elemental powers, but he loses them when he returns to normal at the end of Jack Elemental. Category:Fan Characters Category:Custom Characters Category:Elemental Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Allies Category:Fighting Games Category:Fantendo Characters Category:Permission Needed Category:Teenagers Category:UG Characters